Traditionally the content broadcast by media outlets has been determined virtually without direct input from consumers of the content. Throughout this specification, “media” may refer to any form of information transmission, for example radio, television, other communication using electromagnetic waves, cable, and/or computer transmissions. Throughout this specification, “users” refer to any consumers of the content, including listeners and viewers of the content.
Without direct input from consumers, media outlets are designed for broadcasts based on content programming from one or a limited number of sources. Additionally, in many instances the content programming is done well in advance of broadcast, with only limited opportunities for real-time or near real-time adjustment to the content programming. As a consequence, media outlets remain static and do not permit a more open style for programming, both in terms of what content is to be broadcast and the manner in which content is to be included in the broadcast.